


An Overnight Sensation (Sonny Carisi)

by CarisiIsMyHomeBoy



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarisiIsMyHomeBoy/pseuds/CarisiIsMyHomeBoy
Summary: The one where you hate Sonny Carisi. Or do you?





	

You didn’t know how it escalated into this. It seemed like one minute he was annoying the shit out of you on a daily basis, and you were waking up in his bed the next.

From the very first day he strutted into the squad room, you had disliked Dominick Carisi. He was annoying, unsympathetic, and, frankly, an ass.

Don’t forget that God awful mustache. Had he really thought that looking like a porn star from the 1970s was a good idea? All it did was creep you out. But, to your disappointment, your Sergeant had partnered the two of you up from day one, and it seemed like he purposefully did anything he could to get under your skin.

It had been just over four months since Sonny became your partner and, surprisingly, you hadn’t killed or injured him yet. In fact, you had grown to kind of like the guy, he was endearing; not to mention pretty easy on the eyes now that that mustache was gone. You had kept up your façade of disliking him, though, and you didn’t know whether it was out of habit or not at this point. You still rolled your eyes at his dumb jokes and you had even taken to calling him ‘Dom’ as opposed to Sonny, just to tease him.

You had an image to keep up, after all.

But, after a particularly long day, he asked you to get dinner with him.

“Are you asking me on a date, Dom?” you laughed at his question.

He rolled his eyes, “No, it’s just, it’s already almost nine-thirty and we’ve barely eaten all day. Figured we’d both be hungry. There’s a great burger joint not far.”

You knew this was probably a bad idea; that you should just get take-out on the walk to your apartment. But still, you responded with a, “Fine. I’m paying for mine, though.”

Sonny let out a small laugh, “Good, I wasn’t plannin’ on payin’ anyway.”

-

Eating dinner was actually kind of nice. He had made a rule that the two of you couldn’t talk about work while you were there, and it had worked out for the best. He had told you about his family and you talked about your travels before decided to join SVU. Getting to know him on that level was better than spending another night alone in your apartment, you decided.

You and Sonny were just about to part ways for the night after your meal. Suddenly, Sonny stopped walking and turned his body to yours, “Why do you not like me?”

The random question made you stop dead in your tracts, “Huh?”

“I mean, you’ve been on my ass since I got to SVU. Just wanna know if I did anythin’ to you.”

You thought about this for a moment. Sure, you didn’t dislike him as much as you did when he first joined the squad. A small part of you even thought he was charming, but there was no way in hell you were going to let him know that. 

“Well, for starters, you were really annoying and arrogant when you first came here. Walking around like you owned the damn building.”

Sonny cut you off. “I had to put on a tough guy act. I was new. Also, you said were.”

“What?”

“You said I was annoying. So why do you still not like me?”

“You were horrible with the victims. I hated having to interview them with you.”

“You’re right, but I’ve gotten better. Still past tense, though.”

You huffed. “I hated your stupid pornstache. Did you really think that was a good look for you? You looked ridiculous. And your accent kinda bugs me.”

“Oh now you’re just reachin’, doll.”

“I’m definitely not your doll,” you snapped.

“You know, you’re hot when you’re flustered.”

“Oh, shut up, Dominick.”

“Why don’t you make me, doll?”

“You’d like that, huh?” You noticed that his body had moved closer to yours, his face just inches away.

Sonny gave you a smirk, “I would.”

You knew you shouldn’t kiss him. You worked with him every day and you knew this could be very, very bad, but you were lonely and he was nice and his lips were so damn pink and kissable. You didn’t have any longer to decide, though, because Sonny bent down and closed the gap between you. His hands found your waist as you snaked your arms over his shoulders, and you could feel the desire between you resonated in his kiss.

You finally broke the kiss and whispered, “Do you wanna come over?”

Sonny shook his head, “My apartment’s two blocks away.”

-

You woke the next morning to an arm draped lazily over your waist and a warm body against your back.

_Big surprise, he’s a cuddler. Well, shit, this is nice._

You thought back to the night before, and how it got to that point. If someone told you that you would be fucking Sonny Carisi later on that night, you would have laughed in their face. But now, after it happened, you had to admit to yourself that Sonny Carisi wasn’t that bad of a guy. Sure, he still had that accent and he made lame jokes, but he was attractive and sweet and one hell of a lay. Wondering what time it was, you lifted your head to find an alarm clock that read 20 minutes before you and Sonny had to be at the precinct.

Shit.

You threw Sonny’s arm off of you and hopped out of bed, hearing him groan at the sudden movement. 

“Sonny, get up!” You pulled the covers off of him to find him still undressed from the night before. “You know, I never took you for the kind of guy that sleeps naked. Weird.”

“You’re weird for not sleeping naked,” he grumbled before sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Shaking your head, you made your way to the bathroom, picking your clothes up off of the floor on your way.

“What the hell, Sonny?!” you screeched, finally seeing the huge hickey he had left right under your jaw line.

He just shrugged, “What? Heat of the moment.”

“Heat of the moment?!” You were livid, you didn’t have any make-up to cover it up with.

You knew you two should have gone to your apartment. Or better yet, you should have just gone home alone.

“Fine, I’ll see if Amanda has any. Hand me a cup, I need some damn mouthwash,” you grunted as you washed your face. Sonny left and returned with a fresh cup for you and grabbed his toothbrush. He brought it to his lips and then stopped, and smiled. “You called me Sonny.”

Hell, you did not have time for this. “What? Why do you care?”

He just shook his head, “Means I’m growin’ on ya,” he replied as he began brushing his teeth.

You could feel your cheeks getting hot. 

- 

You walked into the squad room with minutes to spare. Desperately looking for Amanda, you tried to hide your neck with pieces of your hair. You knew if the guys would see it they’d never let you live it down. Nick walked passed and his line of vision immediately found your neck.

“Woah, fuck a vampire last night?” Of course, Nick’s the one to see it. 

You smiled, trying to play it off, “Nope, just a regular guy, Nick.” You walked to your desk, deciding there was no use asking Amanda for make-up anymore now that Nick had seen and would surely tell the others. 

Sonny hurried into the squad room at that moment, a huge white box in hand and two coffees in the other, “Hey, sorry I’m late, I got donuts.”

While the rest of the squad were taking turns getting a donut, Sonny walked over to your desk and whispered in your ear, “Got you a coffee since you couldn’t have any this mornin’.”

“Yo, how’d you know she didn’t have any coffee, Carisi?” Fin spoke up. Gosh, that man notices everything. His question grabbed the attention of Nick, Amanda, and Liv and before long all four of them were staring at you.

“Um, I texted Sonny and asked him to get me some. I knew he was stopping so…” You knew your lie wasn’t believable, but you hoped they would let it go.

Who were you kidding, they were detectives. They don’t let anything go.

“Carisi’s the guy you hooked up with last night!” Nick yelled, the biggest shit eating grin splashed across his face in triumph. 

Fin pulled out his wallet and gave a $100 bill to Nick.

“Hold on, you guys were betting on us?”

Nick smirked, “Yeah, we knew it’d happened eventually. You two are always at each other’s throats. Could have cut the tension with a damn dull knife. We knew it was only a matter of time.”


End file.
